


Anastasia

by aktknrk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 作者是个用翻译腔的弱智, 好像确实是, 开始检讨自己是不是人外控
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: 女农场主和Krobus的故事，可能更新，也可能不更新。
Relationships: Krobus/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“谈谈你来自哪里。”

Farmer的名字就是Farmer，只有帮助她办理了移居手续的镇长和拥有她的医疗记录的医生知道她的真名。没人好奇过她的名字，他们都在第一时间接受了这个代号，接受了她不愿意继续使用以前的称呼、不愿意再与以前的人生有任何关联的说辞。他们接受，他们适应；他们不再提出比“你喜欢农场的工作吗”更加深入个人隐私的问题。小镇的居民受够了打探他人的私事，因为他们几乎从生下来开始就在做这件事，并且是不得不做。

平静的、脸上没有什么表情的好脾气农夫，和她那枯燥的、没有什么新意的农场生活，给了他们十万个不去打探她、而是和她分享自己内心的煎熬的理由。

人人都知道她来自城市，但没人知道她来自哪儿。

Krobus有点紧张。

它并不知道太多人类世界的地名，它曾交流过的人类屈指可数——它大部分时间都只会躲在暗处观察；所以它八成是不会知道Farmer即将说出的地方的，也不知道自己是否真的能够理解并作出回答。

它意识到，在这之前自己和Farmer之间的交流都过于……抽象了。他们谈论人类，谈论矮人，谈论战争，谈论宗教，谈论……理想，却偏偏没谈论过……这个，有实体的、和他们都不太能融得进去的世界紧密相连的、在这个维度里算做真实的东西。

“我出生在海边，那里有很多的——椰子。喏，就是这些我今天从沙漠带回来的东西。”Farmer指着厨房一个角落里堆成小山的棕色球状水果，“后来我在北极……在一个一年四季只有冬天的地方长大。”

“只有冬天？”

“只有冬天。”Farmer肯定道，随后仿佛想到了什么，“说到这个，一年四季都没什么阳光的话，你就能经常出门了。”

Krobus晃了晃脑袋，“还是不行。根据我对人类的研究，对你们的身体来说，阳光是必须的。”

“哦，我只是说说。”Farmer说，“我们不会搬走的。看来你更喜欢四季分明的地方。”

Krobus在思考。

它对季节的感觉算不上是“喜欢”，更像是一种“习惯”：因为Yoba将世界塑造成了这个样子。有些地方四季分明、有些地方常年冰封、有些地方炎热不堪，这才是“自然”的，是“正确”的，是“应该”存在的存在。

而它……它被Yoba塑造成了“喜欢”在这个小镇中生活的模样。那么，或许也可以说，它“喜欢”这个四季分明的小镇。

“你来自哪里……不会活了太久就忘记了吧？”Farmer翻来覆去折腾着手中的题目卡片，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

Krobus摸了摸自己的——这个位置对人类来说应该是——后脑勺。

其实它也没有活那么久，只是近来它突然有些觉得自己以前活得浑浑噩噩的……这或许和搬进了Farmer的房子有关。

“用人类的语言很难形容我‘出生’的地方。”Krobus说，它从Farmer的书架上读到了许多关于人类的知识，已经可以把“出生”这个概念和自己经历中类似的事件联系在一起了。说实话，人类的“出生”可比它们要简单多了——它真实，有实体，可触碰，是一串刻在时间线上的事件，有因又有果。可它——它们的“出生”，恐怕就只有Yoba才能做到用人类的语言解释清楚了。

“那说说以后的事吧。”Farmer说。

Krobus是个奇怪的影子。

它讨厌阳光，阳光仍旧会灼伤它；但它并没有那么强的领地意识，也不会主动攻击那些将火光带进地底深处的矮人。

贪婪的、早已失去信仰的矮人们为了地下那些毫无价值的石头，进攻我们的家园、我们的洞穴！——这是其他影子深信不疑的事情。

这或许是真的——至少从事实来看，它有一定的可信之处，即使是千年战争期间，矮人们也从未停止过挖掘——Krobus感到困惑，因为矮人亦是Yoba的造物，同样值得尊重。比起拿起武器，它更希望它们能够在Yoba的神像下心平气和地谈一谈。

在一些早已被它遗忘的不快事件之后（它很确定与这份记忆一同消失的还有它的第一对双手双腿——虽然被遗忘了，但这些事至少让“矮人不会谈判，只会不眠不休地追杀你”这个事实深深烙进了它的灵魂里），Krobus意外地发现，自己其实有经商的天赋。

商人不能算是影子中口碑最好的群体；实际上，只有怪胎才会喜欢和巫师、木乃伊、吸血鬼甚至矮人等等其他种族打交道。若是说影子商人皆是影子之中的异类，那么Krobus则是异类中的异类：它沉迷于和没有魔法潜质的（也就是没有收到太多来自Yoba的恩惠的）、生活在地表的、寿命短得可怜的人类打交道。

同行们往往认为它的客户全都是一笔交易过后就会死去的短命鬼，而它很快就会因为没有生意关门大吉；它们同样不能理解Krobus为什么要在商品里宣传Yoba——就连女巫和死灵法师都不感兴趣的、生于光明又在黑暗中残存一息的宗教——那都是些令人扫兴的货物，怎么可能会有人花钱买呢？

与这些宗教意味浓厚的东西存放在一起的，是Krobus四处搜集来的“破烂”。

没有价值的石头，他们说。

口感奇怪的垃圾，他们说。

Krobus的商店是一个避之不及的垃圾堆；Krobus是一个在垃圾堆中忙碌不停的怪胎。

但只要Krobus的生意能够继续，只要Krobus能够交纳“税金”、能够让他们在与矮人交战时购买到物资，团结在Yoba脚下的影子就不会做出排斥同类的事情。

人类偏偏很喜欢那些口感奇怪的垃圾。不是用来吃的，那当然，而是用来做些别的。

Krobus观察了很久，才模模糊糊地对人类的“虚荣心”有了一些概念。

它去过很多地方，经常会找当地的巫师或者炼金术师的学徒帮忙，搭好它的商店，与人类交易罕见的矿物和宝石，然后在人类蜂拥而至之前，或者炼金术士的学徒发现它也能拿来炼金之前，拆除商店并带着余下的商品离开。

所以很难说每一个地方究竟影响了它多少。

它断断续续地说完这些，窗外的天空早已变成了令人舒适的漆黑颜色；Farmer坐在背对着壁炉的扶手椅上，单手撑着下巴看着它。

“然后呢？”她问。她的唇是弯的，嘴角翘起；她的眼睛里没有映出炉火，但在夜色下逐渐深邃的蓝色像日落后的夜空。日暮，则是它身为影子，被刻进灵魂里的、苏醒的时刻。

它“出生”时第一眼看到的，也是这样犹如描绘着Yoba创世的画卷一样的景象：模糊的、灼热的光圈内，流动的漩涡中的黑暗如此亲切，惹人依恋。

“其实也没必要说这么多的。”Krobus最后说，“简单来说，我来自Yoba。”


	2. Chapter 2

Krobus是在秋天搬进农场的。

农场的老房子虽然有供电，但供暖靠的还是壁炉与烧水的锅炉；热气与热水管道会顺着工匠设计好的加厚墙壁中的夹层，将温暖传送到每一个房间。罗宾尊重了这个古老又实用的设计，没有对房屋主体结构做出任何巨大的改变，只是维修了之前破旧到无法使用的部分。

Farmer知道Krobus喜欢温暖、潮湿的坏境，比如地底，比如下水道。有时Farmer会好奇在地底生活会是什么感受，经过推敲后她认为那应该是如同在冬天的早晨缩在被窝里一样的感受——大地本来就是温暖的。在它的深处，有机物在慢慢腐烂，厌氧菌在急速繁殖，地下水渗进土壤，润物无声。那不是人类可以生存的地方，但它以另外一种方式温暖着一切。

简而言之，温度容易解决，但潮湿很难；如果没有隔离层，木头会在潮湿的坏境中烂掉。

因此Farmer花了一周多的时间（和相当一部分的金钱）翻修Krobus未来的房间：她特意请Clint重铺了管道，又拜托罗宾翘掉了喜爱干燥的地板、换上了导热性更好的地砖。当然，这两人并不知道有一个暗影人就要入住农场了；他们都以为Farmer心血来潮要在家里修建一个温泉浴室。

Farmer重新粉刷了墙壁，之后换上了有防水涂层且十分保暖的墙纸。Clint完工后甚至还贴心地赠送给她一个浴缸，是已经接好了埋在地下的管道的那种；她前脚刚将铁匠送出门，后脚就拿起了电焊和钢板，用了两天时间做了一个二十四小时不停歇的、依靠热水循环完成的大号加湿器。

当Krobus带着他的包裹、宝箱、以及一些看上去体积不大但发出的声音让人怀疑此物一定是里面比外面大的东西在深夜敲响农场的门时，睡眼朦胧的Farmer带着他到了一扇类似于浴室拉门的地方。她拉开门，Krobus被扑面而来的温暖湿气吹得深吸了一口气。

“怎么样？”Farmer问。

“棒极了。”Krobus实话实说；温度和湿气几乎是完美的。不过这里和下水道还是有些不一样，比如空气中只有纯粹的水汽，没有腐味，它可能要适应几天。

“那就好，我得去睡觉了。”Farmer说着打了个大大的哈欠，颇有想要就此席地而睡的架势。于是Krobus放下手中的行李，将走路踉踉跄跄的Farmer扶回了她的床上。

巫师在秋天快要结束的一个雨天里突然跑到了农场。他平时都宅在自己的高塔里，每逢过节也只会躲在黑暗的角落里，只有Linus和Farmer能在阴影的尾巴里抓住他，因此Farmer从未想过他会来拜访。

按理说他应该传送过来，但自从Farmer来到这个小镇，他的许多魔法就开始有了限制——比如说，他无法精准传送到Farmer面前，所以只能冒着被前妻在空中狙击的风险，像一只在猎人眼前飞过空旷地的乌鸦那样傻乎乎飞过来。

所以巫师在空中就看到了农场小屋甲板上人类和暗影人相谈甚欢、互相拥抱、甚至脸上还洋溢着幸福笑容的场景。

巫师从空中摔下来时一头栽在了插在小屋门口的、那个像极了每隔一段时间就会从鹈鹕镇上空飞过的、绿色的女巫的稻草人面前。

“我什么都没看到。”Farmer移开目光说。

巫师黑着脸拍着身上的尘土，“听说你拿到我的墨水了？”

“你压坏了三颗南瓜。”Farmer说，“是的，我拿到了。”

“那你是不是应该还给我？”巫师压着怒火说。

“三颗南瓜。”Farmer提醒道。

最终巫师不情不愿地赔给了Farmer三颗巨大南瓜。

Farmer将墨水瓶从随身背包里拿了出来：“抱歉，不是我故意不还给你，而是它好像有自己的想法一样，每次我要去拿它都会被其他想法打断。”

巫师似乎接受了这个说法，他一边将墨水收进自己的袍子里，一边和Farmer身旁的暗影人打招呼：“你好啊，Krobus，上次我见到你的时候，你还没有这么接近人类。老实说，这挺危险的。”

“她和其他人类不一样，”Krobus说，“你应该最清楚这一点才对。”

“关于这个，”巫师说，“如果世界上有什么不适合暗影人居住的地方，那么第一个应该是矮人的墓场，第二个就是这位农夫的身边了。”

Farmer与巫师的第一次相遇并不愉快，至少在巫师执意叫她过去的名字时，她就知道自己从今以后会对这个装作全能全知的家伙没什么好感——哦，别伤心，几年后她对终于意识到她本性的巫师说，我不是在针对你，这是我对人类本身的态度。

说得仿佛她自己不是人类中的一员一样；但巫师确实没有见过像她一样充满了元素力量的人类。

Farmer的灵魂有着异样的光辉——他不是指她背包里的光辉戒指——她的灵魂如同被Yoba祝福过一般，带着能够刺伤所有魔法生物的光芒。以往其他镇民进入矿区，也只会引来弱小到几乎无害的怪物；只有在她下矿的时候，感到威胁的魔物才会在恐慌之下向她涌来。

光明一向对黑暗有着致命的吸引力，反之亦然。

“光明的力量没有黑暗那样显眼；毁灭是肉眼可见的，但生命不是。”巫师对Krobus说，“你真的以为，她只要将种子埋进土里浇上水、再时不时清理一些无关紧要的杂草，就可以收获这些作物吗？”

“我以为是这里的土壤好。”Farmer插了一句，“田地里从不长杂草，也没有蝗灾，还能充分地吸收化肥。”

“那是因为你的‘手’给予了它们‘祝福’。”巫师看了她一眼后继续说，“你明白我的意思了吗，暗影人？我不知道为什么至今你都没有被她的力量灼伤，但对你来说，生活在她的身边就像生活在离太阳最近的地方——”

“是水星。”Farmer又插嘴道。

“你最好还是住到别的地方去。”巫师做出了结论，“如果你珍惜生命的话。”

对一个暗影人说出珍惜生命这种话其实有些奇怪；在黑暗的福泽下，它们是不老不死的存在，伤口可以愈合，肢体可以重塑。但这并不是说它们不能被消灭。Krobus望向Farmer，对于元素本身，它会看得比巫师更深刻、更清晰。它没有看到能够灼伤自己的光，只有和往常一样的一团温暖的金黄色，像麦子，像玉米，像Farmer用玻璃瓶装好的粘稠蜂蜜，像Farmer烹调时倒入锅中滋滋作响的葵籽油。

“你怎么想，我的朋友？”Farmer倚在栏杆上，仍是一副游刃有余的样子，“如果你想要搬回下水道，我可以把你的房间改回原来的温泉浴室，你还可以来这里泡温泉。怎么样，不错吧？”

没有什么不错的，Krobus想，它看到Farmer金黄色的灵魂因为自己会选择离开的想象颤抖了几下，缩成了一团，留下周围一圈如同盔甲般的黑暗。

“谢谢你的好意。”Krobus对巫师说，“但如你所见，我们现在过得不错。”

它看到Farmer金黄色的灵魂像微波炉里的爆米花那样，“嘭”地一声轻响后又膨胀回了原来的大小。

“我谨记来自Yoba的教诲：所有的光明都需要黑暗，否则太阳将会灼伤自己。”Krobus背诵了一段石板上的经文，然后向Farmer伸出一只手，“我会成为你的阴影，而你会成为我的光。”

I heed to Yoba's teachings, that for there to be light, there must be darkness. Hence I will be your shadows, and you will be my light.

“你不需要任何光，Krobus。”

Farmer轻声说，握了握它的手。某种巫师无法理解但可以感知到的东西形成了。也许是魔咒，也许是契约，也许是别的。

“是的，但我需要你。”


End file.
